The present invention relates to a pin guide and damping bushing for the caliper of a floating-caliper spot-type disc brake.
A pin guide and damping bushing of this type has been proposed in German patent application P 3,323,737. On principle, the proposed solution works satisfactorily and constitutes a major improvement over the prior art technical knowledge. However, the function of the pin guide and damping bushing can be still further improved when, in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, the wall thickness of the section of the damping and guide element arranged in the interstices of the stop element is substantially equal to or smaller than the height of the extensions as seen in radial direction and when the internal diameter of the stop element is larger than the internal diameter of those portions of the damping and guide element which are juxtaposed to the stop element. In other words, the portions of the damping and guide element arranged between the extensions of the stop element should not, according to the present invention, project in radial direction beyond the extensions, so that the extension are permitted to come into immediate and unobstructed abutment with the inside wall of the bore in this range. There remains a play of, for example, 0.3 mm between the pin and the internal diameter of the stop element. In this manner, the carrier body is advantageously allowed to absorb radial support reactions separately from the elastic damping and guide element and without the influence of the latter. On the other hand, the damping and guide element is allowed to perform its damping and sealing functions in radial direction separately from the stop element and without being influenced by the latter. In this configuration, the full thickness of the elastic damping and guide element is available for the damping duty.